Allison Salvatore/Traits
Personality Ally is described as being extremely stubborn. She never backs down from a fight or challenge, and will speak her mind no matter if the situation is inappropriate. This gives her a mild air of arrogance. Ally is not very easily consumed by guilt, or at least doesn't appear to be, however after turning her humanity back on what she did in the 60s and 70s it took her decades to show any semblance of letting the past go and trying to look forward. The guilt consumed her. This is because, after what she did in the 60s and 70s, she never felt like human again. She felt like a monster. Though she regrets her barbaric actions in the past, she does still consume human blood, seeing better promise in moderation rather than completely abstaining from human blood, as she believed this had been what led to Stefan’s “either on or off the wagon” ways. She is also shown to enjoy herself more at social events. Ally, like Damon, often contributes mostly sarcasm and dry humour when trying to avoid talking about a subject, or just to break the tension in an awkward or disastrous situation. Ally enjoys drinking alcohol as much as her brothers, she happens to take straight bourbon as her preferred drink. When drunk, Ally is seen to show personality traits similar to her ripper side, though this is just due to the lowering of inhibitions. With her emotions off, Ally displays very psycopathic tendencies, enjoying inflicting both physical and psychological torture on random innocent people for pure amusement. Appearance Ally is light-skinned and petite, as well as relatively short, as she is only 5’3”. She has long, naturally slightly way dark brown hair, which she sometimes puts up, straightens and curls. However she usually wears it down in its natural wavy state, unless she is attending some kind of occasion. Ally has been described as looking similar in appearance to both her brothers Stefan, and Damon. She shares similar eyes and lips to Stefan, though her eyes are bigger and rounder. However her nose and eyebrows are more similar to Damon’s, and her hair colour matches a lot closer to Damon’s as well. When Ally's angery, threatened or hungry, blood rushes into her eyes and fark veins appear around her eyes. Her skin is cold to the touch, however she fixes this by drinking coffee. Strengths Because these powers grow stronger with age and blood, it is possible, due to her 'ripper stage' Ally is quite powerful for her age. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood and bodies decomposing, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angerd. *'Lapis Lazuli - '''Ally has, at some point over the years, aquired an enchanted lapis lazuli bracelet, that allows her to walk in the sun. Weaknesses Ally has all the weaknesses of a normal vampire. *'Decapitation - 'The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight -''' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *Vervain - The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires cant compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood '- The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'The Gilbert Device '- The Gilbert Device is a powerful tool enchanted to bring excruciating pain upon vampires. *'Heart Extraction '- The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation -' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic -' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. *'Desiccation - '''Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline -''' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite -' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'White Oak Ash Dagger - '''Although never seen, it has been said if a vampire daggers an Original, they will die. *'The Cure -''' If a vampire takes the cure he/she will become human. (However, it has beentaken by Katherine) *'Broken Neck -' Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Category:Trait Pages Category:TVD Trait Pages Category:Grace01121922